conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Idoburgish/Lexicon
? after a proto-word indicates that I don't know what PG/OHG/OD/OS/whatever word did I derive the descendant word from. And yes, ED, I'm pathetically cribbing your lexicon. It looks cool. Anatomy :foot n IVs *fōts ::foot Animals :rindj n Is *hrinþaz ::boar ::domestic animal, pet Emotions :öönsj (önner-) n IIh *wundrą ::wonder ::Note: this is declined with the stem önner-'', e.g. ''önneri :önnerber adj önner-ber ::wonderful Flight, Avians :ern n Ih < arô ::eagle Flora :eek n IVh *aiks ::oak Geography, names of countries, demonyms, etc. :Eejpöög n IVh eej-pöög ::Idoburg :Eejpöögersj (Eejpöögsj) adj eej-pöög-sj ::Idoburgish ::(first form only) the Idoburgish language :eej n IIIh *awjō ::island :Eenglandj n IIh [German Eng(land) + landj] ::England, Britain :kries n IIs [OHG kreiȥ] ::district, geographical division :landj (lann-) n IIh [*landą or Lim. landj] ::country :noord n IIh [OHG nord] ::north :nöötsj n IIh *nurþrą ::(dated) north :söötsj n IIh *sunþrą ::south :wereldj n Is *weraldiz ::world :wesj n IIh (wesjt-) *westrą ::west :Wesjtrilandj (-lann-) n IIh wesjt-ri-landj ::the Netherlands :öösj n IIh (öösjt-) *austrą ::east :Öösjlandj n IIh öösj-landj ::Germany Hierarchy :nieëkoomer n Ihx niew-koom-er ::novice, initiate, beginner Home, Building, Settlements :höös n IIs *hūsą ::house, home :leejen *lag(i?)janą ::lay :plàtten [Lim. plate, infl. by Ib. word plàt(t)] ::pave, :pöög n IVh *burgz ::settlement ::(rare) town :pööjen v III2w poss. backformation from "pöög" ::to build, construct :sjtedj *stadiz ::city, town :tööp n IIh *þurpą ::village ::land (used only in the phrase mien tööp) :tööpsj adj tööp-sj ::rural ::(informal) uneducated :tur n IVh *durz ::door Humans, people :mann n Ih *mann- ::man, human, person :manneheed n IIs mann-heed ::humanity :tsjeël n Ih *þragilaz ::slave, thrall, prisoner, errand boy Light :gaslampe n Ihe' [German Gaslampe] ::gas lamp :löötsjen v 1w *liuhtijaną ::to light, to give light Movement :footganger n Ihx [foot-gang-er, German Fußgänger] ::pedestrian :gangan v 3w *ganganą ::go, walk :sjtraotj n IIIs uml [Latin strata] ::street, paved road :sjömman v 3s oo *swimmaną ::to swim Speech, Linguistics :plàtj n Is [Lim. plat or Rip. Platt, influenced by flàtj "plain"] ::speech, dialect, language :(je) Plàtj n Is plàtj ::(informal) the Idoburgish language :séhjen (sáh-; ségk) v Iw irr *sagjaną ::to say :séching n IIIh sáh-ing ::sentence ::saying, proverb Kinship :tööj (tödj, töd-) n IIIs *þeudō ::tribe, family :töötsj adj *þiudiskaz ::tribal ::Germanic Time :diedj n Is *tīdiz ::time, hour :frooj (froo-) adj *frōwaz ::early Uncategorized (so far), general :befaolen v IIw [OHG pfāl, cf. Dutch bepaalen] ::define, determine :förteeljen v Iw för-teeljen ::spread :gantj adj *gantaz ::whole, all of :getan v IVs *getaną ::to get, to acquire :(g)iessen v IIw *gitisōną? ::to guess :machen v IIw *makōną ::make, do :sicher adj *sikuraz ::safe, secure :teel n IIh *dailą ::part, fraction :töödjen v Iw ::understand, translate/interpret :werdan v IVs *werþaną ::become ::passive voice aux. verb :öötmachen v IIw ööt-machen ::comprise, compose ::refl., af be comprised of Appearance, Quality :goodj (beter, besj/besjt-) adj batizô, batistaz ::good, of good quality :gröötj adj *grautaz ::big ::Note: it's used with teel and comparative/superlative of feel (meer, meesj(t-) in the meaning of "a significant part, majority": meesjte teel "the most part, a significant majority" :tosjtöören v IIw [calque from German zerstören] :sjap (sjäp) n IIh *skapą ::shape, condition :sjawan (sjäwan) v Vh *skabaną ::to shave, to pluck (hair/feathers) :sjöön adj *skauniz ::nice, beautiful Science, post-mediaeval technology, etc. :buusenpuder n IIh buusen-puder ::gunpowder, smokeless powder; any type of powder firearm propellant :drök n IIh [dröken < German drücken] ::print, printing press :dröken v IIw [German drücken] ::to print, type :ienföörjen v Iw ien-föörjen ::to invent, to introduce :öötdenkjen v Iw ööt-denkjen ::come up with, invent War :buuse n Ihe [OHG buhsa] ::firearm, rifle :krieg n Ih [OS krīg, *krē₂gaz] ::war, armed conflict Water, plumbing :klaoke n irr-e [Latin cloaca] ::sewer :roor n IIh [OHG rōr] ::pipe, tube :sjömsle n IIhe sjöm-sle ::swimming pool, pond :water n IVh *watōr ::water :wateroor n IIh water-roor ::usually in plural aqueduct Pronouns :man *mann- ::one (indef. 3rd person singular pronoun) Affixes :'-ber' adj [OWG -bāri] ::forms adjectives from roots with meaning "having ..." :e-''' *ga- ::forms participles from verbs :-er''' n Ihx -warjaz, declension merged with ''-ar'' ::forms agent nouns from verbs ::forms words with the meaning "inhabitant of..." :'-heed' n IIs *haiduz :: -hood, -ness :'-ig' adj *-igaz ::generic suffix forming adjectives from roots :niew-''' ('nieë-' before consonants) niewe ::forms nouns from participles (w/o ''e-'' prefix) or from roots suffixed with -er, with the meanings "to ... again" and "new ..." respectively. :-sj''' ('-isj' after a non-palatalizable consonant) adj *-iskaz ::generic adjective-forming suffix :'-sle' n IIhe *-slą ::used to form nouns from verbs Prepositions :af +N/+G ::of, from :gein +N *gagina ::against, opposite :in +N/D; +A *in ::(with nominative/dative) in ::(with accusative) into :neto +N/+D *nehw-tō? ::near :öm +A *umbi ::about, around :tweedj +N/+D *twai-?? ::between :över +N *ubiri ::over, on :ööt +N *ūt ::out (of) Interjections, conjunctions, etc. :do [OHG doh; late borrowing] ::though, but :om je (gantje(n) ... ::...-wide, all over the ... :över dat ::moreover, on top of that :è [Lim. è''] ::(following an adjective) that's (so) :::''Note: It's used without a copula only in short phrases when subject is not specified (e.g. Önnerber è. - That's (so) wonderful.), and if the subject is specified, it requires to be used with a copula (e.g. Eejpöög önnerber è. - Idoburg is (indeed) wonderful.) ::(informal) a particle used to amplify any preceding statement ::used as an interrogative particle (similar to question tags in English)